Prince of Tennis Advice Column
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: PoT Advice Column! Ask the cast anything and they will answer! In their personalities, of course Rating may change
1. Ask A Question!

**SesshoumaruXRin: Konichiwa, baka-sans! lol jk. I was getting kinda bored of my Inuyasha Advice Column so I thought I'd make a Prince of Tennis Advice Column! So, if you don't know the rules, then what you do is review with a question (Or more than one, some people reply with 5) and I will have the Prince of Tennis cast answer the questions.**

**If you want a specific person to answer it then you may request it. The question can be anything to a personal question to why Ryoma-sama is so hot. Some people like to reign terror on the characters, or some like to give cookies. lol**

**So, onegai, Start reviewing/asking questions!**

**P.S.- I will answer **_**everyones**_** questions.**

**P.S.S.- Ryoma-sama daiske!!!!!!!! RYOMA-SAMA IS HOTT!!! YAY!!!!**


	2. When Pink Flamingos Attack!

**SesshoumaruXRin: YAY! I'm sooooooooooo happy and hyper! I just found out mky school has a tennis team and I'm gonna try out for it! Although I don't know the basics of tennis, I'm hoping the Prince of Tennis anime has taught me enough...Seeings how I'm gonna have to try out for the Varsity because I'm in the 9th grade...ehehhehe...anyways...I'm also happy on doing this Advice Column! It's gonna be F U N! HYPER! lol anyways...on with the Advice Column!**

**Disclaimeter: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHY CAN'T I OWN PoT!!!! Tehheeh lol**

**OoOoOoOo**

you can reword if you want.

ryoma: why are you always in yaoi fanfiction stories?

**Ryoma: Che. That's disgusting. I don't make them so don't look at me.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! RYOMA-SAMA'S NOT GAY!!! PLEASE TELL ME IT AIN'T SO! (Glomps on Ryoma)**

**Ryoma: Oi, what the heck!?**

Fuji: would you let me date yuuta? better than mizuki ne?

**Fuji: Why, yes. You may. (Gets camera out ready to take blackmailing pictures of Yuuta.)**

**Yuuta: Aniki...**

eiji: why do you always hug ryoma when you can hug oishi?

thats it, reword them if you want... 

Nala1414

**Kikumaru: Nya, cuz O'chibi is smaller so its easier to glomp on him! (Glomps Ryoma)**

**Ryoma: Get off. Your annoying.**

**Kikumaru: Nya, O'chibi's so mean!**

Fuji - how do you walk with your eyes closed. I tried it as well but can't get farther then 3m before I bump into someone/something

**Fuji: It takes time and practice...(Grins, mischieviously) It pays off, so your opponent doesn't know if your bluffing or not...**

**Cast: (Gulps) (Cept Tezuka)**

Eiji - how do you hit that ball behind your back? it's looks really hard!

**Kikumaru: Nya! It's hard when your first learning but if you keep at it, you can do it!**

inui - why don't you add chocolate to your inui juice? It's really tasty and good for your health! and add sugar, everybody knows chocolate and sugar gives energy! at least I always get hyper from it ¬.¬

**Inui: (Glasses gleam) Why would I do that?**

**Kikumaru: Then it wouldn't taste bad and we wouldn't faint, nya!**

**Fuji: Then what would he have to threaten you with? (Smiles innocently while everyone gulps)**

OK SEE THERE IS THIS BOY I LIKE WHOS LAST NAME IS ECHIZEN BUT I DON'T THINK HE SEES ME WHAT SHOULD I DO PLEASE HELP ME

FROM SUZSAN.

P.S.YOU CAN CALL ME SUZIE

**Ryoma: If he don't see you then he don't lik you-ITTE!!! (Gets hit on the head by Momoshiro)**

**Momo: Try getting his attention by something he likes. Does he have something hes obsessed with? Like tennis or basketball? Try playing it when hes around. Or...you could just say hi. **

**Kikumaru: Nya! I agree Momo!**

Why are people afraid of Fuji? Being sadistic is awesome!ps. I am a sadist.

fujilovesme

**Fuji: Saa, saa. I like this girl. I really don't know why they're afraid of me. (Innocent look)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I think it makes him sooooo much more attractive!**

**Fuji: Why, thank you. But don't give all the spotlight to me, I think Echizen might get jealous.**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Kyaa!! Gomenesai, Ryoma-sama! Tehehe!**

Eiji: Your freakin' adorable but what's the deal with you band-aid??

**Kikumaru: I think its kawaii!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: I agree! Jaylee-chan, Kikumaru-kun is so kawaii!!!!! I AGREE WITH YOU 100!!!!**

Fuij: Why does everyone write you as some scary, terrorizing sadist? I don't  
think you are! And why did they dub you so badly in the english version of  
PoT?? Oh, and here's some Wasabe rolls I made. Much love! hands rolls to  
SesshoumaruxRin to hand to Fuji

**SesshoumaruXRin: I wonder why they dubbed him bad too! Kikumaru-kun's dub voice was terrible too! It made his character awkward because he didn't sound as kawaii and childish.**

**Fuji: I don't know. I'm really not as sadistic as everyone thinks (Smiles innocently) And thank you for the rolls!**

Tezuka: If you could have a pet flamingo...would you?

JayleeJ

**Tezuka:...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Bwahahahhahahahaa!!!! I think he should! (Grabs a pink flamingo out of no where and puts it next to Tezuka)**

**Tezuka:...(He looks at the pink flamingo and the flamingo looks at him. They have a staredown until the flamingo starts pecking at Tezuka) (Tezuka shooes it away but it keeps pecking him until he gets his racket and ball. The flamingo backs down but then pecks the racket out of his hands and grabs it and starts hitting him with it)...Baka bird...(He hits the bird so hard it dies and I start crying)...Gomen...**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Pinky!!! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! (Pinky comes back to life and chases Tezuka out of the room to get its revenge)**

OoOoOoOo

**SesshoumaruXRin: It's short, but I'm updating so you guys get the general idea. Please review with questions!**


	3. Reported Once Again!

**SesshoumaruXRin: Konichiwa! Here's another chappie!  
**

**OoOoOoOo**

This is a "review" for your "fanfic": Prince of Tennis Advice Column.

You do realize that this is against Fanfiction dot net's guidelines, don't  
you? Have you read it? Because if you didn't, then you lied when you clicked  
on the "I have read..." button at the bottom of the page.

**SesshoumaruXRin: First of all, nobody reads those. Second of all I've already been reported on my Inuyasha Advice Column and they didn't delete my thing.**

Entries not allowed:  
-Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you  
based, Q&As, and etc.  
-Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

You have done both used the Q&A and script format parts.

**SesshoumaruXRin: Blah blah blah blah blah. Your boring. Your too strict. Does it really matter?**

Also, what's wrong with Ryoma being homosexual? It's not disgusting, and  
you're being a homophobe by making Ryoma think and say it's disgusting.

**SesshoumaruXRin: First of all that's in his nature and second of all how would he fall in love with Sakuno (or me) :D if he was gay?**

By the way, what does "ITTE" mean? By looking at the situation, Momo hit  
Ryoma on the head. So the correct romaji term would be "Itai". And what the  
heck does "Gomenesai" mean? Last I checked, it's "Gomenasai". Fangirl Japanese  
is a bad thing, and it's insulting to the language itself.

**SesshoumaruXRin: Your a real idiot if you don't know what gomenesai means. It means, "I'm so sorry." And yes, I realized I spelled ouch wrong. And your too picky. There's a lot of fangirls out there. You gonna insult our kind? lol :D So your saying we can't learn japanese? We can like japanese things? So we like Japan, so were insulting them? I don't get it.**

If you're wondering why I'm sending you a PM instead of just reviewing on the  
"fic", I'm feeling generous and not leaving a permanent signed review on  
there. So please either delete your illegal fic, revise it so that it doesn't  
look like some sugar-high person wrote it, or at least get rid of the horrid  
romaji abuse and spell-check it.

-Bhanie

**SesshoumaruXRin: Sugar-high person wrote it? There's weirder fics out there! And how can you say I spelled things wrong when I didn't? HORRID ROMAJI!? Grrr! It is not! So I can speak japanese, there a problem with that? And for all the reviewers, I'm not normally this mean, but she's annoying me! There is something seriously wrong with her! She needs to lighten up! (Assuming her highness is a girl)**

-snickers- i think the whole team is just too cute/hot for their own good.

**SesshoumaruXRin: I agree!!!**

ryoma-kun: if you were gay (not saying you are) who would you go out with out  
of the following and why? Tezuka, Fuji, Momoshiro, Sanada, Yukimaru, Atobe, or  
Kevin. you can choose multiples if you want. personally? i think you look just  
devine with Fuji and Tezuka.

**Ryoma: I'm not gay but if I was forced to choose I would pick Momo-senpai.**

**Momo: (Blushes) E-Echizen!**

**SesshoumaruXRin: KYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! KAWAII!!!! You should choose Kikumaru-kun! In one story Ryoma-sama called Kikumaru-kun, Kiku-kun! It was so kawaii! **

**Kikumaru: Kawaii! O'chibi! Call me Kiku-kun from now on!**

**Ryoma: Iie.**

**Kikumaru: Why not? (Pouts)**

**Ryoma: Because. (Kikumaru-kun sighs)**  
Inui: have you ever tested your inui juice on yourself? if so what happened?

Sprig

**Inui: I thought it tasted quite good. (Everyone barfs)**

LMAO! That was so funny!! Anyways, im submitting another review, hope ya  
don't mind! BTW: I totally agree with you agreeing with me!! Eiji is so kawaii  
-faints-(except the dubbed version of you. THAT is not kawaii. it's sad.)

**SesshoumaruXRin: Oh! I don't mind at all! I like regular reviewers! Review every chapter if you want!**

Eiji: Yay! I think it's kawaii too! Don't ever change!!

**Kikumaru: Nya! Arigatou! You too!**

Ryoma: What if I accidently killed Karupin cause I fed her a tennis ball? Would you be angry??

**Ryoma: (Glowers) Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Karupin. (Everyone gulps)**

**Sakuno: You really love your cat, don't you Ryoma-kun.**

**Ryoma: Che.**

Fuji: Were they yummy? Anyways...why don't you open your eyes more often? They're so beautiful! Ehmahgawd!! If I wasn't in love with Eiji I'd totally be in love with you.

**Fuji: Because, if I did, it would make me look less innocent. (Smiles while everyone gulps)**

**SesshoumaruXRin: Fuji is my 3rd favorite PoT guy! He's soooo funny when he blackmails people. I will have him blackmailing Ryoma-sama in my next PoT story!!!**

**Fuji: I can't wait.**

**Ryoma: Nani!?!?**

**Sakuno: A-ano...Authoress...isn't that kinda...m-mean?**

**SesshoumaruXRin: (Laughs evilly) Don't worry Sakuno-chan! You'll be in it, too!!!**

**Sakuno and Ryoma: Nani!?**

**Fuji: Authoress-chan, would you mind telling me the plot/storyline? (I whisper it into his ear as his grin gets wider) Ooohh!!! I **_**really**_** can't wait now. It's going to be fun.**

Inui: I do NOT appreciate you making my dear Fuji and Eiji faint! Don't do it  
ever again or there's a 100 chance i'll take your data book!

**Inui: Ii data...**

Tezuka: How about a tarantula??

**Tezuka: (Twitches as I hand one to him) No thank you. A flamingo is enough. (Pinky is on his lap, being pet. Tezuka forefully pets him.)**

Momo: Stop making Eiji pay for your 100-hamburgers-a-day diet! Soon me and Eiji are gonna get married and have shared bank accounts! We can't fit that in our budget. Your lucky you play tennis cause I bet you'd be fat!

Okay, I'm done. JayleeJ

**Momo: Your getting married?**

**Kikumaru: Nya, I guess I am!**

**Inui: Ii data...**

**Tezuka:...(Sweats as he pets Pinky)**

**OoOoOoOo**

**SesshoumaruXRin: There you go peeps! I know its really short but I wanted to update it again, so more people can review! Btw, check out my Inuyasha Advice Column! It rocks more than this one lol...I think...**


End file.
